grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Siegbarste
|referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = }} A Siegbarste (Plural: Siegbarstes; pronunciation: ZEEG-bars-tuh; Germ. Sieg "victory" + barst "burst") is an extremely rare Ogre-like Wesen with dense bones, thick skin and a high tolerance for pain, making them nearly impossible to kill, they are incredibly strong creatures, much stronger than Grimms or other Wesen, and able to easily overpower humans, Grimms or Wesen. According to Monroe they are the worst of all Wesen, and are durable enough to stop a train, they are however not invulnerable, and certain things, such as bullets from a hand gun or boiling water can damage and hurt them, but not kill or do enough damage to stop them. They are based on the Giant from Jack the Giant Killer. Aside from their terrible body odor, they are notorious for holding grudges and won't rest until they get their revenge. While not impossible to kill, high-powered elephant guns known as Siegbarste Gewehr with bullets coated in Siegbarste Gift (poison) are the only way to properly kill this creature, although Monroe states it is possible to kill them with significant force, although the chances of doing so are incredibly unlikely. The poison calcifies the bones, essentially shattering the whole Ogre from inside out. Nick's Encounter with a Siegbarste As Judge Logan Patterson was alone in his office, he heard a noise and suddenly the Siegbarste burst through the window. Logan attempted to defend himself but quickly proved no match for the Siegbarste. Logan retrieved his gun and shot the creature but it was no use, the Siegbarste continued to beat him until he fell to the ground bloodied and weakened from the assault. Then before leaving, Siegbarste grabbed a gavel off the Logan's desk and shoved it down the Logan's throat. Siegbarste escaped and poured liquor on his wound and shifted into his creature form as he groaned in pain. Nick was quickly called to the scene where a finger print matching another victim of the Siegbarste, Vince Chilton, was found on the gavel. Nick went to Vince's but the man was dead on the floor with his hand cut off, his hand used by the Siegbarste. Then Nick and his partner Hank sought the help of Monroe to track a watch found on Vince's arm. After a date of March 11 was found on the watch, Monroe tracked the watch down to its owner, Mary Robinson. Nick and Hank traveled to Mary's but she was dead, her tongue cut out and placed on a scale. Hank then realized that the killer was Stark. Stark escaped from prison and was hellbent on seeking vengeance on those who were responsible for his incarceration. Stark then proceeded to Hank's old house to seek revenge on him for his involvement in the case, where he blew up a stolen car. Realizing something was askew after being told Stark had a congenital disorder that deadened the nerves and made him less susceptible to pain, Nick searched his Aunt Marie's trailer for information about the beast and found an entry in a book that contained information about the creature and the method to destroy it. When Nick returned home, Stark burst through the window and attacked him, demanding to know Hank's location. Stark then converted into his beast form and continued to attack Nick but then realized that Nick was a Grimm . As he continued attacking Nick, Nick's girlfriend Juliette returned home and threw scalding water at Stark allowing Nick to retrieve his gun and shoot him three times causing him to retreat. Nick was then hospitalized with three bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a concussion. From the hospital, Nick contacted Monroe and asked for him to come to hospital. Monroe then arrived and Nick informed him of the situation and offered more information about the creature. He told Nick it has dense, thick bones and carries grudges to the grave. Nick then asked Monroe to go to Marie's trailer to retrieve a rifle and rare poison known as Siegbarste Gift that could be used to destroy the Ogre by calcifying its bones and shattering the creature from the inside out. Monroe did as Nick asked and went to the trailer where he found the poison and the rifle, he dipped the bullets in the Siegebarste Gift, and then brought the weapon to Nick at the hospital, where Hank revealed his part with Stark and his involvement in the case that resulted in Stark's incarceration. Nick then called Monroe to ask him to give the rifle to Hank so he could use it to kill Stark. Monroe followed Hank as Stark followed him to a quarry. Monroe was uncertain how to convince Hank to use the rifle but as Hank aimed a shotgun at Stark, Stark got in his truck and attempted to run down Hank as Hank fired his shotgun 6 times into the truck. The truck crashed into Hank's car; Hank and Stark then began to fight and Monroe fired Nick`s rifle at the creature, killing him. Monroe quickly left the scene and returned the rifle to Nick`s trailer where he called Nick to inform him the creature was dead. Category:Rare Wesen